


Losing You

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Love Story, Mutual Pining, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, a lot of pining, hope and josie end up married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: After losing her wife, who died during childbirth, Hope tells her two boys stories of her and Josie, and their epic love story.Pls read note.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Part I: Past Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> (This story contains usage of past and present tense. Past tense is Hope telling the story of how Her and Josie fell in love. Present tense is Hope currently at age 35)

The day Josette Mikaelson died, a piece of Hope Mikaelson died with her. Losing her wife was the worst loss ever, nothing can compare to losing the love of your life. Josie died during childbirth, leaving Hope to raise two little boys on her own. Alan and Joseph. Joseph, after Josie. Alan because Josie always talked about wanting a little boy named Alan. 

"Alan, Joseph, stop running around and get your pjs on." Hope says as she chases around the little red haired and brown haired boys.

"But Mama!" Alan whines. "Josie and I aren't sleepy!" 

"Mama is tired and you and Josie have school tomorrow. Don't you want to see Aunt Lizzie?" Hope asks. 

"Auntie Lizzie is cool but I want to stay home with you. I want to hear more stories about mommy!" Alan says.

"Yeah, mama! Please? Can we please hear more stories about Mommy?" Josie begs his mother.

A part of Hope's heart gets ripped to shreds as she remembers her wife is no longer alive. She gets down to her son's level. Looking at Josie made her think of Josie, _her_ Josie. With his brown eyes and brown hair. It was like Josie, her Josie, wanted Hope to be reminded of her regardless of whether or not she was alive.

Hope sighs as she notices her son giving her a pouty face, the same pouty face that Josie, her Josie, would give her and break through Hope's hard shelled exterior. 

"What do you want to know?" Hope asks.

"How did you and mommy fall in love?" Josie asks his mother.

Hope smiles. "I'd love to tell you that story." 

"So can we stay home tomorrow? Please?" Alan begs.

Hope sighs again. "Okay."

"Yay!" The twins cheer. 

Now, the twins haven't exactly gotten used to their powers yet. Being young siphoners, is a bit too much for two 5 year olds to handle. So Hope makes sure she keeps an eye out. She makes sure to keep an extra eye on Josie. Because if he's anything like Josie, her Josie, he'd be someone who has a thing for fire spells.

Hope smiles to herself as she remembers the first time she really interacted with Josie. It was when Josie set Penelope on fire. Hope wants her boys to have a normal life. A life she so desperately wanted to have with Josie. But her Josie. Her Josie's gone. And a part of her dies each time she remembers that.

"I'll tell you boys tomorrow. But first, you two need to go to bed." Hope says.

"Do we have to?" Alan asks.

"Alan Niklaus Mikaelson, I will not ask you again." Hope says, half sternly.

Alan pouts, "Okay." 

Hope smiles as she stands up. Extending one hand towards each little boy. She guides them upstairs and takes them to their room. Josie had suggested they paint the walls blue when they found out Josie was pregnant with twins, boys. 

She helps the twins into their bed. Josie and Alan share a bed. Just like Josie and Lizzie did when they were kids. And while the boys have their own beds, they like to share Alan's.

"Goodnight mama." Alan says.

"Goodnight mama." Josie says.

"Goodnight my angels." Hope tells them.

Alan looks at the photo of Josie that's set on the dresser between the two beds. 

"Goodnight mommy." Alan says.

"Goodnight mommy." Josie says. 

Hope finds herself tearing up, she wishes and so desperately wants nothing more than to be in her wifes arms again. 

As soon as the twins fall asleep, Hope heads to her room. She sits on her bed with a photo of Josie in her lap. It was Josie and her when they first started dating. Josie was trying to kiss Hope while Hope playfully pushed Josie away. 

"Oh Josie." Hope sighs as she looks at the photo. "I wish you were here." She says. "I wish I still had you in my arms." She says softly. She starts to sob. She holds the photo up to her chest. She picks up her phone and hits #5 on speed dial.

"You miss her?" Says the voice on the other line.

"A lot." Hope sobs.

"I'm here to listen." The voice replies.

"What do I do?" Hope asks.

"You live, Hope. You live for Josie. You live for those two little boys you and Josie have. You live for yourself." Says the voice.

"Thank you, Lizzie." Hope says.

"Of course." 

Then, Hope hits #1 on the speed dial. The sound of a phone call being made lasts for a few seconds, and then it reaches voicemail.

"You have reached the voicemail of Josette Mikaelson. Please leave a message after the beep. And Hope, if you're listening to this, I love you baby." 

Hope sobs again. "I love you too." 


	2. Part I: A Familiar Feeling

Hope dreams of Josie that night. She dreams of the night Josie proposed to her. The memories are still in Hope's mind, never leaving. 

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Hope asked as she laughed. A blindfold covering her eyes as she felt her girlfriend guide her around.

"Baby, it's a surprise. Be patient." Josie said as she giggled a little.

"Okay, fine. But this better not be some weird prank." Hope warned.

"When have I ever done you wrong?" Josie asked innocently. 

"Oh you really wanna play that game, Josette Saltzman?" Hope laughed.

"Will you hush? We're almost there." Josie told her. 

"Fine." Hope said.

Josie guided Hope a few more steps and they finally arrived. Josie removes Hope's blindfolds.

Hope gasped slightly at the sight. They're by a beautiful waterfall with a picnic blanket laid out and there's candles. The same waterfall Josie confessed her love to Hope 9 years ago. 

"Baby, this is beautiful." Hope said.

"Anything for you." Josie said to her girlfriend."Now, I want you to look at those little roses over there. Just for a second, okay?" 

"Okay?" Hope said as she turned her head away.

Josie kneeled down on one knee. Taking the wedding ring out of her pocket. "Okay, you can look now." 

Hope turned her head back and gasped. She felt her eyes begin to water up.

"Baby…" Hope said.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Ever since we met, I was deeply in love with you. I'm still deeply in love with you. I am deeply, hopelessly, helplessly, irrevocably in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Josie began. "When it all started, you were with Landon and my love was unrequited. It broke me. It tore me apart. I started seeing other people because I thought I'd never get you." She said. "Then one day, six years ago, you broke up with Landon for some mysterious reason. Come to find out." Josie chuckled. "Come to find out a certain _wolf_ was jealous." 

Hope laughed at the moment. She remembered being beyond envious of Josie and her new girlfriend. 

"Then, another magical day, six years ago, I asked you to be my girlfriend, and you. You said yes." Josie grinned. "So, I'm going to ask you this right now, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Will you make me the happiest girl alive and marry me?"

Hope began crying with joy now. "Yes." She said. "Yes, of course I'll marry you Josie." 

Josie grinned and stood up, she kissed her girlfriend and they stood there like it's just the two of them.

Emerging from behind a bush are Lizzie and MG.

"That was gross." Lizzie said as she pretended to be grossed out. But Josie and Hope can tell Lizzie was crying while Josie was proposing.

"Shut up." Hope rolled her eyes. "You love me and you know it."

Lizzie laughed. "Yeah, of course I do." She says as she pulled her sister and soon to be sister in law into a hug." After she pulled back, she wiped away some tears. "Mom would be so proud of you, Jo." She told her sister, referring to their biological mother. 

"Thanks, Lizzie." Josie said as she smiled. 

Josie looks at Hope again. "Fiancèe" she said.

Hope giggled fondly, "Yes, Fiancèe?" 

"Care to have dinner with me?" Josie asked

"I'll have dinner with you for the rest of our lives, baby." Hope said as she looked at her fiancèe so fondly. 

"I love you." Josie said as she leaned in.

Hope leaned in as well, allowing their foreheads to touch. "And I love you." 

* * *

Hope wakes up from her dream. She lets out a yawn as she checks the time. 5:30am

"I'm awake too early." She says to herself. 

"You always did wake up earlier than me." Says a voice.

Hope startles. She turns her head and is face to face with the love of her life. "J-Josie?"

"Hi baby." Josie smiles.

"How-How are you here?" Hope asks. She reaches her hand out and touches Josie's cheek. It's _real._

"You're still dreaming, baby." Josie tells her.

"I am?" Hope asks.

Josie nods. "Yep, you are." 

"I'm dreaming." Hope says. "And you can… you can visit me?" 

"I can." Josie nods. "I can visit you whenever I want to." 

Hope starts to sob. She's sobbing and sobbing.

Josie pulls Hope in close. "Shhh." She says as she tries to soothe her sobbing wife. "Don't cry baby."

"I-I miss you." Hope says as she sobs. 

"I'm always with you, silly." Josie says. "Right here." She says as she places a hand right by Hope's heart. 

"It's not the same without you." Hope cries.

"I know." Josie says. "But baby, I'm always here. I'm always with you and I'll always be with you." She says. "It's like the family saying, you know? Always and…"

"Forever." Hope finishes. 

Josie smiles & Hope's heart aches. She misses that smile. "Yeah, always and forever." 

"Can I kiss you?" Hope asks.

"Do you even have to ask me that?" Josie asks. "Consent isn't always verbal, you know." (Legacies writers, take notes)

Hope leans in and their lips meet. Lips that Hope's missed and craved since she lost the love of her life 5 years ago. The kiss deepens. And Hope just wants to keep kissing. But she knows she can't.

Hope pulls back. She places a hand on Josie's cheek. "I love you. I love you so much Josette Mikaelson."

"I love you too, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Josie says. 

Hope's dream world starts to shake. A sign that Hope in the real world is starting to wake up.

"It's time for me to go." Josie says. "You're waking up."

"What? Wait, no." Hope says. "Stay, please." She begs.

"Baby, like I said. I'm always with you." Josie says softly. She kisses Hope again and slowly backs away into a bright light. Hope sobs as Josie disappears. 

Hope in the real world wakes up. She sits up and checks the clock. 7am. She lets out a sigh. She looks at the photo of her and Josie on their wedding night that's by her bedside table. 

"Good morning my love." She says. "A brand new day. I love you." She kisses her two fingers and places them on Josie. 

She gets out of bed and goes downstairs to prepare breakfast. She cooks eggs and pancakes for breakfast and makes herself a cup of coffee. As she's preparing breakfast, there's a knock at the door. She goes to the living room and opens the door.

There stands a woman. Who looks roughly a little younger than Hope. Maybe a year or two younger. She has blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?" Hope asks.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay Taylor." The woman says. "I'm new to the neighborhood and I was wondering if you could help me with my dishwasher?" She asks. "I've tried to ask everyone, but nobody else answered the door."

Something about this woman feels _familiar_ to Hope. "Yeah, I can help you after I give my kids breakfast." Hope tells the woman.

"Thank you." Lindsay says. "What's your name?"

"Hope. Hope Mikaelson." Hope says as she sticks out a hand. "This is going to sound strange.. but have we met before?"

"No, not that I can recall." Lindsay replies.

"Huh… It's just… you _feel_ familiar." Hope says. "Anyway, yes, I'll help you." 

"Thanks. I live right across the street." Lindsay says. Then she walks away. 

Hope shuts the door and shakes off the thought of the new girl in the neighborhood. The way the woman felt familiar to her. 

Hope finishes breakfast and four little footsteps can be heard.

"Morning mama." Alan says.

"Morning mama." Josie says.

"Morning my angels." Hope says.

"We already said good morning to mommy." Josie tells her.

"That's good." Hope says.

"I wish we could have met mommy." Alan says. 

"I know baby." Hope says. "Why don't you and your brother have a seat. I have breakfast ready for you." 

The twins sit down at the kitchen table and Hope sets up the eggs and pancakes. She places two pancakes on each plate and a spoonful of eggs. Then she walks over to the table and places the plate in front of each boy. She ruffles Josie's hair and kisses his cheek. Then she ruffles Alan's hair and kisses his cheek. 

Her phone starts to ring. So she steps aside and answers it.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hey." Lizzie says.

"Hey, Lizzie." Hope replies.

"How you holding up?" Lizzie asks.

"You know… I could be better." Hope replies.

"I know you miss her, I miss her too." Lizzie sighs.

"Can I ask you something?" Hope asks.

"What's up?" Lizzie asks.

"There was this woman who stopped by not too long ago. Lindsay Taylor." Hope says. "This woman… she felt familiar. It was like we had a connection. But I never met her before." 

"Really?" Lizzie asks.

"Yeah." Hope replies. "What does this mean?"

"Maybe it's Josie from the past life?" Lizzie asks, half jokingly.

Hope chuckles. "Yeah, maybe it is." 

"Hope, take this as sisterly advice. But maybe try befriending this woman." Lizzie tells her. "I know you've been so closed off from the world after Josie died. And maybe interacting with people who aren't Josie or Alan would be a good thing for you." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hope replies.

"I gotta run. Bye Hope. Hang tight." Lizzie says.

"Bye." Hope replies.

She heads back to the kitchen and prepares her breakfast.

"Mommy, can we hear the story now?" Alan asks.

Hope smiles. "Of course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is always important in a relationship! Even if you're dating! Consent isn't always verbal. It's eye contact and body language! ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Legacies writers, take notes.


	3. Part II: The Past.

At 16 year old, Josie Saltzman knew what she wanted & knew who she loved. It was Hope. Hope Andrea Mikaelson. She knew she loved Hope the moment they met. And when Hope jumped into the Malivore pit. Josie felt something off. When Hope returned, Josie was attracted to her right away. But Hope was in love with Landon. Josie was envious. She wanted Hope to be in love with her, not Landon. When the memories of Hope returned. Josie realized who Hope was. Hope Andrea Mikaelson. The girl Josie was deeply, hopelessly, helplessly, irrevocably in love with. The girl who was the one person who believed in Josie. The girl who loved Josie for who she was. The girl who always poked that Josie would poke back, just hoping Hope would pay attention to her, hoping Hope would notice her, hoping Hope would acknowledge her very existence. The girl who Josie had a crush on, a crush so huge when she was 13, that she  _ accidentally _ set Hope's room on fire. To Josie, Hope was her greatest love. But Josie knew she wasn't that to Hope. 

When Landon broke up with Josie and ran back to Hope, confessing his love. Josie was crushed. Her heart ripped out of her chest and stomped on by a million people. 

Josie sat by the fireplace, wallowing in her own self pity as she wondered to herself what life might have been if she never returned people's memories. 

  
But that's not Josie. Josie's selfless and would never let people not know the truth. She'd always let Hope be happy. She always wanted Hope to be happy. Even if that happiness isn't with her. 

  
"Hey, Jo." Said a voice. 

Josie startled, nearly jumping out of her seat. A gentle hand is placed on her shoulder. "Woah, Jo. It's just me." Said the voice. 

"Oh…" Josie said. "Hope, hi."

"Hey." Hope said. "Can I sit?"

"Um." Josie swallowed a gulp. "I-I've actually gotta run." 

Hope frowned. "Oh, okay."

"Yeah, sorry." Josie said. She stood up and was about to run off, but Hope grabbed her arm.

"Jo, wait." Hope said. "Are you okay?"

Josie felt a blush pull its way across her cheek. "I-I'm okay." She lied. "I promise." 

Hope stood closer to her, and examined Josie's face a bit closer. "Are you sure?" She asked softly.

Butterflies exploded in Josie's stomach. "I'm sure." 

"Okay…" Hope said, not sure if she believed Josie. But she decided to drop it. "Well, can I catch up with you later?" 

"I-I don't know…" Josie said. "I'm gonna be busy all week.. and.. and maybe for the rest of my life." She lied. She bit her lip. "Bye!" She said as she took off. Ignoring as Hope cried out her name. 

Hope sighed. Something about Josie felt off. Her behavior wasn't normal. Josie was usually so happy and open to everyone. This Josie… this Josie seemed to be  _ broken _ .  _ Scared _ almost. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Hope startled and spun around. As soon as she saw who it was, her eyes melted into adoration. 

"Hey." She said, looking at the person and smiling fondly. 

"Hey, babe." Landon said. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay." Hope replied. "I'm just kind of worried about Josie. She won't even take a second to talk to me. She's been avoiding me all week and the moment I finally get my chance to talk to her… she just runs off." 

"Maybe you should ask her sister." Landon suggested.

"I don't know… Lizzie probably hates me too. If Josie's unhappy with me, then Lizzie will be too. The twins share emotions, basically." Hope told Landon. "And Lizzie can feel Josie and vice versa." 

"Well, do you want me to talk to her? See what's wrong?" Landon asked.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Hope said. "I'll just talk to Lizzie." She said. "Thanks" 

"That's what I'm here for." Landon smiled. 

Hope kissed Landon's cheek awkwardly and walked away, she went to go find Lizzie. 

Hope found Lizzie sitting in the library, reading a magazine. 

"Hey, Lizzie." Hope said as she kind of fidgeted with her fingers nervously. 

Lizzie looked up from her magazine and half frowned. "Oh, hi." She said.

"Can I ask you something?" Hope asked. 

"If you're asking why Josie's always avoiding you, I don't know." Lizzie replied. 

"Oh." Hope said. "Okay."

Lizzie sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. But I think Josie's still upset."

"Upset about what?" Hope asked. Now she was concerned.

"About you and Landon." Lizzie replied.

"Oh…" Hope said. "Right." 

"Hope, I know you love him, but you could have waited a little." Lizzie replied. Then she sighed again, standing up. "I better go check on her. I'll catch you later."

"Wait." Hope said as she grabbed Lizzie's wrist. "Tell.. tell Josie I miss her. A lot."

"Okay." Lizzie replied. 


	4. Part II: Close Call (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//blood

Josie was sitting on her bed in her room, reading, when Lizzie entered. 

"Hey, Jo." Lizzie said. "How are you holding up?"

"Um…" Josie said. "I'm doing okay, I think." She said. 

"Are you sure?" Lizzie asked. "You know I'm here if you need to talk. I'll be your hugging buddy, a shoulder to cry on, I'll even kick someone's ass if you need me to."

Josie chuckled. "You're a lot nicer than usual. Are you feeling okay?" She teased.

Lizzie playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm not _always_ a bitch, you know." 

Josie laughed again. "No, I know." She said. Lizzie sat on the bed next to Josie. "I really do appreciate you being here for me. I love you." 

"I love you too." Lizzie said softly. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Is this about me avoiding Hope?" Josie asked. 

"Yeah." Lizzie said. "How'd you know?" 

"I had a hunch." Josie replied. 

"Ah…" Lizzie said. "Gotcha." 

"So, what do you want to ask?" Josie asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that Hope misses you, and she misses you a lot." Lizzie told Josie.

"Oh." Josie said. "Okay." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lizzie asked. 

"No." Josie said. "I'm okay." She stood up and felt lightheaded. "woah." 

"Hey," Lizzie said, she stood up in concern. "Are you okay?" 

"No." Josie said she leaned against Lizzie, and Lizzie placed her hand on Josie's waist. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." 

"I got you." Lizzie said. "What are you feeling?" 

"Like I might…" Josie stopped and then she coughed up blood. 

"Oh my God." Lizzie said. "We better go see Dad."

Lizzie and Josie hurriedly rush to their father's office.

"Dad?" Lizzie called as soon as she opened the door, nobody was there. "Daddy!" 

"What's wrong?" Said a voice. The twins turned their heads and saw Hope.

"I-It's Josie." Lizzie said. "She's.."

On cue, Josie coughed up more blood and practically collapsed on the ground. 

Hope rushed to Josie's side. "What the hell happened?" 

"I- I don't know." Lizzie said as she got down to her sister's level. She cupped her sister's cheek and examined her face. "She's all pale." 

"Did she eat something?" Hope asked.

"Jo, have you eaten?" Lizzie asked.

"I've been eating, yes." Josie replied. She groaned in pain as she coughed up more blood.

"God. Where the hell is our father!" Lizzie groaned. 

"Your dad walked passed me a few minutes ago, and then I heard you calling his name, so I rushed here." Hope said.

"It hurts." Josie groaned. She grabbed her stomach. "God, it hurts." 

"Josie, can you stand up and walk? just for a few minutes?" Hope asked. 

"I can't." Josie groaned. "I can't.. it-" This time, Josie threw up blood. 

"Okay, this is concerning." Hope said. "Jo, hey, Jo." 

Josie looked up and met ocean blue eyes that were pooled with concern. "Yes?" She asked as she groaned again. 

"We need to take you to the nurses wing. You _need_ to get checked out." Said Hope. "Can you walk with us just for a few minutes? The nurses wing is just a few feet away." 

"I-I can try." Josie said. Hope and Lizzie help Josie stand up but Josie immediately fell and collapsed again. 

Just then, Alaric came running into the room. 

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Dad, where were you? We were looking for you." Lizzie said. 

"I-I'm sorry, sweetie. I got caught up with something." Alaric said as he apologized. "Now, tell me what's going on with your sister?" 

"Dad, she-she's been coughing and throwing up blood." Lizzie said as she panicked. "I-I don't know why." 

"Okay, calm down sweetheart, take a deep breath." Alaric said as he tried to calm down his daughter. "We're going to get your sister some help, okay?" 

Lizzie took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." She said. "I-I think you should call mom."

"You're right." Alaric said.

"Wait. Really?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, your sister is clearly sick and she needs both of us here." Alaric said. "I'm going to help you take her to the nurses wing and then I'll call up your mother." He looked at Josie. "Josie, baby. I need you to stand up for me. Okay? I'm going to help you get to the nurses office." 

"Okay." Josie said as she let out a pained groan. Alaric and Lizzie helped Josie stand up and they gently placed her arms around their shoulders to help prop her up.

"Okay, we gotcha. Let's go." Alaric said. The three of them with Hope trailing behind take Josie to the nurses wing.

As soon as Josie reached the nurses wing, the nurse rushed over and quickly took Josie to one of the beds. 

Alaric stood back, watching as his little girl got tended to for some obvious reasons. That being, Josie is clearly unwell. 

"Lizzie, can you stay here with your sister? I need to call your mother and tell her to come back here. I know she's busy, but she needs to be here. Josie needs both of us here." Alaric said

"I won't leave her side." Lizzie told her father.

"Thank you." Alaric said. He kissed the top of Lizzie's head before rushing off to his office

Hope and Lizzie waited around while the nurses tended to Josie. Then, a few minutes went by and the nurse came out.

"What's going on with her?" Lizzie asked. 

"Your sister has some internal bleeding. She might not make it." The nurse said.

Lizzie blinked twice, staring at the nurse in shock, while Hope felt like she got punched in the gut as her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. "Wh- What? What do you mean she 'might not make it', what do you mean by that?" 

"It means, we're going to try our best to stop the internal bleeding, but there's no promise that we can." The nurse said. "I'm very sorry" 

Lizzie stood there in shock. She felt like she couldn't breathe as her throat began to close up on her. She started to hyperventilate. 

"Lizzie." Hope said. "Lizzie!"

The lights in the hallway started to flicker quickly and some things started to get tossed around. 

"She.. she might not make it." Lizzie said as she started to hyperventilate some more. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh My God." She said as she began to pace back & forth around the hallway. "No, no, _no._ " 

"Lizzie, try to take deep breaths." Hope said gently.

  
"I can't! Hope" Lizzie argued. "The most _important_ person in my life might _die_. I _can't_ lose her Hope. I fucking can't!" 

"Hey, deep breaths, okay? Nobody is going to let anyone die. Just try to calm down." Hope said gently. "Lizzie, hey, look at me."

Lizzie's sky blue eyes met Hope's ocean eyes. "Nobody is going to let Josie die. Okay? I will _not_ let Josie die."

"You promise?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes." Hope replied. She stuck her pinky out. Which Lizzie wrapped hers around. "I do. I do promise." 

Just then, Lizzie let out a gasp and clutched her chest. She looked at Hope and Hope knew something was wrong.

"What?" Hope asked. "What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Something isn't right…It's like our magic link just got broken." Lizzie said. 

"What?" Hope asked. "What are you talking about?" 

"Gemini twins have a magic link. It's where we feel each other, each others emotions and pain… and when we can know if the other is alive or not." Lizzie explained. "I.. Josie…" she let out a shuttered breath. "When one twin is close to dying or is basically dead but not quite yet, the other twin's heart goes ice cold. When one of the twins is actually dead, the other can feel it. It's like your heart goes cold and freezes. And then your heart starts to ache. A lot." She explained. "Another thing that happens when one twin is nearly dying or has some kind of painful experience, is that the other can feel them vanishing or.." Lizzie trailed off. " _Fading_ , almost." she said. "Josie...I can feel her, but at the same time.." she let out another shuttered breath. "It's like she's there but she isn't." 

"What does this mean?" Hope asked.

Lizzie looked at Hope with tears in her eyes, "It means Josie really might not make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love!


End file.
